Poetry
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: "Maukah kau membuat puisi penuh cinta untukku?" - Izaya. Puisi itu penuh dengan warna. Kata-katanya sangat indah dan penuh arti. Apa puisi juga bisa menyatukan cinta?   Warning: contains with Sho-ai, chara die


_**DuRaRaRa! Fanfic**_

_**DuRaRaRa! © Ryohgo Narita**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: contains with Sho-ai, chara die, OOC, AU, typo(s), etc**_

* * *

><p>Pernah lihat orang bodoh yang pergi keluar rumah tanpa membawa payung dimusim hujan? Belum pernah sih. Tapi… apa jadinya kalau orang itu dirinya sendiri?<p>

.

"Tch. Hujan lagi. Padahal tadi cerah sempurna. Sial, aku tidak bawa payung lagi." Shizuo Heiwajima, murid Raira Gakuen ini marah-marah sendiri. Ya gimana tidak marah? Tadi cerah sekali, peramal cuaca juga berkata cerah. Tapi, sekarang malah hujan deras sederas-derasnya. "Sialan. Mana peernya banyak banget lagi. Mana mungkin selesai kalau dikerjakan dirumah. Hujannya kapan berhenti sih?"

Shizuo memilih untuk kembali ke kelasnya menunggu hujan reda. Dia membuka pintu kelas dan berjalan masuk ke kelas.

"Ng? Apaan nih? Kok ada pensil dan kertas?" Shizuo menemukan beberapa lembar kertas. Kurang lebih 20 lembar. Tiga diantaranya penuh coretan, dua diantaranya sudah di remas sampai bentuknya acak, 1 lembar dengan manis diletakkan di tengah dengan pensil diletakkan di atas kertas itu, sisanya masih rapi tertumpuk disebelah kiri meja. Shizuo mengambil kertas yang sudah di remas itu. "Puisi ya? Yang gagal? Masa?" agak kaget kalau ini dibilang gagal. Puisinya bagus, maknanya dalam. Tapi di hancurkan karena seperti gagal. Lalu Shizuo mengambil yang baru dibuat dan membacanya. Shizuo langsung terpana dengan puisi itu. "Ini… lebih bagus lagi." katanya sangat terpana.

"Siapa itu?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar kata-kata itu. Nadanya kesal dan ditujukan kepada Shizuo. Shizuo segera meletakkan kertas itu dan berbalik. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang bicara. Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata merah yang menatap tajam Shizuo. Izaya Orihara!

"Izaya… apa mungkin kau yang… menulis semua puisi ini?" tanya Shizuo tidak percaya. Karena melihat orang yang membaca puisinya adalah Shizuo, Izaya tidak tampak marah lagi. Sekarang ia bahkan menunjukkan seringainya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kalau memang aku yang menulisnya bagaimana ya?" ia merebut kertas puisi itu dari tangan Shizuo dan mengambil pensilnya lagi. "Jangan-jangan kau mau menyebarkannya ya?"

Kali ini Shizuo yang menyeringai. "Kutebak, selain aku, tak ada murid maupun guru sekolah ini yang tau kau menulis puisi. Kalau benar, akan kusebarkan lho. Fufufu."

"Tch. Kau memang nakal, Shizu-chan." Izaya mendekati Shizuo. "Tapi awas saja kalau kau menyebarkannya ya." Ia meletakkan pensilnya didepan mulut Shizuo, seperti menyuruhnya untuk diam. Dan benar, sukses Shizuo terdiam.

.

Sret sret.

Suara pensil. Selain suara pensil itu, tak ada suara apapun lagi.

Hening. Dikelas yang sepi itu cuma ada Shizuo dan Izaya, dan setumpuk kertas yang berhubungan dengan puisi Izaya.

"… Hei, Izaya." Tiba-tiba Shizuo memecah keheningan.

"Iya?" saking asiknya, Izaya terus menatap kertas puisinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Shizuo sekenanya saja.

Agak kesal, tapi tetap Shizuo bertanya pada Izaya. "Hei, Izaya, kau benar-benar mencintai puisi?"

"Tentu. Bisa dibilang, kalau ada hal yang lebih kucintai didunia disbanding manusia, aku akan menjawab puisi." Jawab Izaya. Tapi kali ini dia mulai memandang Shizuo, tidak hanya menatap kertasnya itu. "Eh, apa kau berminat dengan puisi, Shizu-chan?"

"Apa?" pertanyaan Izaya tadi cukup sukses membuat Shizuo kaget. Mana mungkin Shizuo berminat dengan puisi kan? Ditambah lagi, yang mengajarinya membuat puisi adalah musuh bebuyutannya sendiri. "Eh… aku… mau." Entah kenapa, Shizuo mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Berminat? Hmm… tak kusangka Shizu-chan berminat membuat puisi. Ahaha. Kalau begitu, datanglah kesini setiap pulang sekolah, aku akan mengajarimu." Izaya tersenyum. Bukan seringai, tapi senyum yang sangat tulus.

"A-ah. Baiklah. Arigatou, Izaya-kun." Jawab Shizuo malu-malu.

Sejak saat itu, Shizuo selalu belajar membuat puisi dari Izaya.

.

Suatu hari dikelas setelah jam pulang sekolah.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya bergerak duduk disebelah Shizuo dan meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Shizuo. Shizuo sontak kaget dengan perlakuan Izaya ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya? Hm… tidak berbeda juga kok.

"Kenapa Izaya?" tanya Shizuo

"Dua minggu lagi kita lulus ya?" tanya Izaya balik. "Berarti kita akan berpisah ya, Shizu-chan?"

Kali ini Shizuo benar-benar bingung harus bicara apa. "J-jangan bicara seperti itu, Izaya." Jawabnya tergagap. Dia tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu bisa keluar dari mulut Izaya, dan dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia sendiri tidak mau kehilangan Izaya. Ia meletakkan tangannya dipipi hangat Izaya.

"Aku tidak salah, kan?" Izaya duduk tegap kembali sambil menatap lurus ke arah Shizuo dengan serius. "Saat perpisahan, kita akan pergi dari sekolah ini. Kita akan berpisah. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku tidak mau terjadi perp- ngh." Kata-kata Izaya terhenti oleh bibir hangat Shizuo yang menempel di bibirnya. Mereka berciuman. Ciuman lama yang hangat dan indah. Izaya tidak mengelak, dia menikmati itu. Dia sangat suka… karena dia sangat menyukai Shizuo sejak… sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Izaya menyukai Shizuo? Sejak kapan Shizuo menyukai Izaya dan berani menciumnya? Sejak kapan? Sejak… mereka membuat puisi bersama? Sepertinya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Izaya." Shizuo melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata dengan serius sambil menatap Izaya. "Aku tidak ingin kau berkata begitu. Karena aku… tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

"Eeh?" Izaya menatap Shizuo bingung. "A-ano… Shizu-chan…" Izaya menggenggam tangan Shizuo erat. "Aku… aku… aku… suka… padamu." Izaya menatap Shizuo sambil menggenggam erat tangan halusnya.

"Ah? Kau menyukaiku, Izaya? Aku… aku juga menyukaimu… sepertinya." Shizuo menjawab malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu perasaan kita sama?" tanya Izaya sambil menatap Shizuo.

"Sepertinya." Shizuo tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut halus Izaya dengan lembut. "Makanya, jangan berkata perpisahan didepanku. Aku… mau terus seperti ini denganmu."

"Shizuo…" air mata Izaya tiba-tiba mengalir ke pipi halusnya. Shizuo dengan sigap segera menghapus air mata itu dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Jangan menangis, Izaya." Katanya menenangkan. Tapi Izaya tidak berhenti menangis, akhirnya Shizuo memilih untuk memeluknya dan menenangkannya. "Jangan menangis, Izaya. Kau bersamaku, tenang saja." Dan Izaya pun langsung tenang.

.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian semua."

Akhirnya hari kelulusan tiba. Shizuo dan Izaya lulus dengan sangat memuaskan. Shizuo sedang mendapat ucapan selamat besar-besaran dari para guru.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, Orihara dimana? Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya tuh." Tanya seorang guru pada guru lain. "Entahlah." Guru yang satu lagi menggeleng.

"Iya, ya. Izaya dimana ya?" Shizuo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan segera berlari mencari Izaya. "Izaya! Kau dimana?"

Karena tidak menemukan Izaya dimanapun, Shizuo memutuskan untuk mencarinya di kelas. "Izaya?"

Ternyata benar, seperti biasa. Izaya duduk dikursinya. Tempat biasa ia mengajari Shizuo membuat puisi yang indah.

"Izaya…? Kau kenapa?" tanya Shizuo. Izaya hanya diam dan membalikkan badan dan kembali pada kertas puisinya itu.

"Shizuo…" sontak Shizuo kaget. Pertama kalinya Izaya memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. "Apa ini akan berakhir begitu saja? Aku… merasa ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Karena it- mph." Shizuo meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulut Izaya untuk menghentikan kata-katanya. Supaya ia tidak mengatakan perpisahan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara begitu." Kata Shizuo. "Aku…" ia menyingkirkan poni Izaya dari keningnya. "Ingin bersamamu." Ia mengecup kening halus Izaya. Rona merah muncul dipipi seorang informan bermata merah itu.

"A-ah… ano… Shizu-chan… maukah kau… membuat puisi penuh cinta untukku?" pinta Izaya serius. "Buatkan puisi penuh perasaanmu padaku, kirim padaku. Sampai kapanpun. Sampai kau berhenti mencintaiku."

"Baiklah." Shizuo mengelus rambut hitam halus Izaya. "Puisi penuh cinta untukmu. Sampai kapanpun."

"Terima kasih, Shizuo…" air mata berlinang lagi dimata merah Izaya Orihara. Air mata penuh haru.

.

Pernah terpikir oleh kalian kalau itu adalah pertemuan terakhir? Aku bahkan tidak merasakan itu sebagai pertemuan terakhir. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam?

.

Sudah lama Shizuo tidak bertemu Izaya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir, apa kata-kata Izaya waktu itu benar, itu adalah pertemuan terakhir dengannya? Tapi, tetap saja, Shizuo terus menulis puisi penuh cinta untuk Izaya.

Sampai… akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. Pertemuan terakhir? Mungkin.

Dijalan. Izaya melihat Shizuo berjalan diseberang jalan yang ia lalui.

"Shizuo!" panggilnya. Shizuo menengok. Saking rindunya, Izaya segera berlari melintasi jalan raya untuk mendatangi Shizuo. Padahal… lampu lalu lintas belum menunjukkan pejalan kaki boleh melintasi jalan raya ini.

TIIINNNN!

"Izayaa!"

Brak!

Izaya tertabrak. Segera saja ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Shizuo dengan panik.

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau. Sangat sulit untuk menolongnya. Aku tidak yakin nyawanya bisa diselamatkan."

"Dokter. Kumohon, lakukan sesuatu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan dia selamat. Sekalipun harus mendonorkan organ tubuhku sekalipun." Pinta Shizuo ngotot pada si dokter.

.

Itu kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Sampai sekarangpun Shizuo tetap menulis dan mengirim puisi penuh cintanya untuk Izaya. Shizuo telah masuk ke bidang sastra. Dan dia terus menulis puisi penuh cinta untuk Izaya. Selain mengirimkan puisi cinta untuk Izaya, Shizuo mulai menulis puisi itu untuk dikirimkan untuk diterbitkan.

Akhirnya ditahun ke 4, koleksi puisi Shizuo mulai didiskusikan untuk diterbitkan. Karena puisinya diterbitkan dan ia menjadi cukup terkenal, ia memilih untuk berhenti pada perusahaan lamanya dan fokus pada membuat puisi. Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah lupa mengirimkan puisi untuk Izaya.

Tahun ke 5, Shizuo telah menjadi seorang penyair profesional. Dia sangat terkenal dikalangan perempuan. Mulai dari umur 15 tahun sampai umur 34 tahun. Tapi, karena Shizuo sangat bersungguh-sungguh dan setia pada Izaya, para gadis penggemarnya itu dianggapnya tidak lebih dari sekedar pengganggu.

Pada tahun ke 6, Shizuo mulai menghancurkan tubuhnya. Terlalu sering membuat puisi, tentu. Dan setiap minggu mengirimkan puisi cinta untuk Izaya. Setiap saat tulangnya patah, setiap saat organ tubuhnya mulai rusak. Tapi ia tidak menyerah untuk membuat puisi penuh cintanya untuk Izaya.

Terus seperti itu. Tubuh Shizuo makin lama makin rusak.

Sampai akhirnya tahun ke 9.

Shizuo pulang dari penerbit setelah memberikan puisi-puisinya lagi untuk diterbitkan. Saat menyebrang, tiba-tiba ada mobil melaju sangat kencang ke arah Shizuo yang sangat lelah itu. Tentu Shizuo tidak sempat menghindar, ia tertabrak dan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Karena sangat parah, Shizuo mengalami amnesia. Ia melupakan nama dan segalanya. Yang bisa dia ingat hanya… rasa cintanya pada Izaya Orihara dan janjinya untuk terus membuat puisi penuh cinta.

Tahun ke 10 dan 11, tetap saja Shizuo membuat puisi cinta sekalipun ingatannya belum kembali.

Tahun ke 12 dan 13, ingatannya masih belum kembali. Tapi cintanya hanya untuk Izaya. Ia belum bisa berpaling pada siapapun.

Tahun ke 14. Shizuo mulai gelisah. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Izaya. "Izaya… aku ingin bertemu denganmu… bicara denganmu sekali lagi. Kumohon, Izaya."

Tahun ke 15…

"Aaagggghhh! Aaggghhhh!" suara Shizuo. Kenapa dengannya? Apa dia sudah gila karena ingatannya belum kembali?

Ternyata salah. Ingatannya sudah kembali. Dan ingatannya berubah menjadi air mata karena…

Akhirnya Shizuo ingat bahwa Izaya telah mati 15 tahun lalu pada kecelakaan jalan raya dipertemuan terakhir Shizuo dengan Izaya.

Shizuo menangis sepuasnya. Air matanya membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba, ada tangan hangat yang tulus menyentuh pipi Shizuo, menghapus air mata Shizuo. Shizuo menengadah melihat siapa itu.

"I… zaya?" Shizuo menatap tidak percaya. Benar-benar Izaya. Mata merahnya, rambut hitam halusnya, jaket hitam dengan hodie berbulunya, dan segalanya. Itu Izaya Orihara yang selama ini dia kenal. Bedanya, kali ini bukan seringai menyebalkan yang diperlihatkan wajahnya, melainkan senyum tulus untuk orang yang disayanginya.

"Shizuo… aku rindu padamu." Katanya lembut. "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu lho. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas puisi-puisi yang kau berikan padaku. Aku telah melihatnya dari sana. Terima kasih." Izaya menyibakkan poni Shizuo lalu mengecup keningnya pelan dan lembut. "Ganti yang dulu." Katanya.

Shizuo jelas kaget. Rona merah muncul diwajah pria terkuat Ikebukuro itu. "Sampai sini saja ya, Shizu-chan. Terus tulis puisi untukku. Aku akan selalu melihatnya dari 'sana'. Teruslah membuatnya. Sampai bertemu di 'sana' suatu saat nanti ya." Izaya tersenyum tulus dan melambaikan tangan. Shizuo buru-buru bangkit dan memeluk Izaya itu.

"Tentu… aku akan terus menulis puisi untukmu. Karena aku… mencintaimu. Cintaku semuanya hanya untukmu, Izaya Orihara." Kata Shizuo dengan mata berlinang air mata.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Shizuo. Aku juga… akan terus mencintaimu. Aku akan terus menunggumu disana. Selamanya." Izaya mengelus rambut pirang Shizuo dan wujudnya menghilang.

"Ya… sampai jumpa, Izaya."

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><em>AN_:

Hyahaha~ ff Shizaya pertama Alice. Mari Alice jelaskan detail fic Alice yang ini.

Awalan: Shizu sama Iza pas sekolah di Raira. Ide dari ff seseorang. Tapi bedanya, itu musik, bukan puisi. Gomen ne! bukan berniat plagiatan!

Lalu, pas kecelakaan, entah darimana idenya. Pokoknya, yang penting Izaya mati! /heh

Yang puisi, dari lagu Vocaloid berjudul; Nenchakukei Danshi no 15-nen Nechi Nechi. Ceritanya, ada orang yang terus membuat puisi untuk yang dicintainya. Dan bener, ceritanya si yang dicintainya itu udah mati 15 tahun lalu.

Yang ending, idenya dari ff PH Alice yang Statice. Pokoknya, yang udah mati idup lagi sebentar. Gitulah.

Naahhh~ karena itu, arigato seseorang di FFN, arigato Vocaloid, and arigato ide konyol FF Alice yang sebelumnya.

Dan arigato bagi yang udah sudi ngebuang waktu baik kalian untuk ngebaca fic gaje buatan Alice ini. Mind to review minna? :D


End file.
